New analogs of acetylcholinewill be synthesized and tested as anticholinergic agents in schistosomes. Testing will be performed both by use of a schistosome motility monitor and by measuring the labeling of schistosomes with fluorescent with fluorescent acetylcholine analogs. These data will be used to predict further structure for synthesis, leading to the design of selective, acetylcholine antagonists for schistosomes. The compounds having the greatest and most selective activity will be tested as potential antischistosomal agents.